1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for holding an entity in optimum position while a work operation is performed on the entity. More specifically, the invention relates to a door painting fixture which will hold a door in generally vertical position with the door being supported for rotational movement about a centrally located vertical axis to enable a door to be completely painted by the use of any of several well known paint applying techniques without the necessity of the painter moving to opposite sides of a door or lifting the door and manually rotating it 180.degree.. The fixture includes opposed, vertically spaced and aligned pins having tapered or pointed facing ends to engage the top and bottom edges of a door at or near a center point thereof with the pins being supported by a stand having laterally extending arms supporting the pins with the upper arm including a spring arrangement to bias the upper pin towards the lower pin to retain the door in position in the fixture. The lower arm of the stand includes a structure to frictionally retain the door in 180.degree. rotated positions which is in the form of a resilient belt adjustably anchored at its ends and providing an upwardly bowed central portion to frictionally engage the bottom edge of the door to retain the door in one of two 180.degree. related positions. The stand is constructed so that it can be quickly disassembled and assembled to facilitate its transportation to the site of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of work holders have been provided to support various entities while work operations are being performed. When a painter is faced with the task of painting a plurality of doors in a large building, conventional practice involves the doors being leaned against a vertical wall while one side of the door is painted and then the door is manually lifted and rotated 180.degree. and returned to its leaning position against a vertical wall while the other side of the door is painted. Usually, a paint applying technique is used which includes some type of power assisted paint application such as a conventional paint sprayer.
The prior art in this field of endeavor does not include a fixture which can effectively support a door that will enable the door to be rotatably adjusted about a generally central vertical axis to expose both sides of the door to a painting operation by merely rotating the door 180.degree. as incorporated into this invention and additionally, the prior art does not disclose a structure for frictionally and releaseably securing the door in its 180.degree. rotated positions.